Fuel dispensers, such as gas pumps, are often used to provide fuel to vehicles or to fill containers designed to store fuel. However, fuel dispensers typically have a fuel nozzle, which must be operated in order to pump the fuel into a vehicle or a container. To operate the fuel nozzle, a user grips the nozzle and presses the handle upward with their hand. Unfortunately, some users are not capable of creating sufficient force with their hands so as to operate the fuel nozzle. For example, the disabled and the elderly can suffer from physical ailments (e.g., arthritis) that prevent them from generating sufficient force with their hands so as to press the handle and operate the fuel nozzle.
Accordingly, new techniques are needed to assist the disabled and the elderly when operating the fuel nozzle of a fuel dispenser.